


Making a Family

by UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)



Series: Making A Family [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter
Summary: Birthday gift to the amazing LesbianKJ.





	Making a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).



Since Kya and Su announced that Su was pregnant, Katara had officially moved in. They expected it to happen. The first time Kya got Su pregnant and they announce it worked Katara had done the same thing. It only lasted a couple of months when it happened. Kya wasn’t sure how to act or how to feel, principally around Su. She had just lost a life inside of her.

They took some time before trying again. There were some fights – almost breaking up for good -, but they made it and started trying once they are both ready.

They wait for the three months mark to tell the family. The baby bump hardly appeared so it wasn’t hard – except that Toph somehow knew. She had shown up on a random day, put her hand on Su’s belly and said:

“There’s an Earth bender in there.”

She didn’t stay for long. Since going into isolation the elder Beifong’s visit was short and with a reason. They couldn’t even convince her to stay for dinner, and just like she appeared out of nowhere, she was gone once again.

“So, we’re having an Earth Bender, huh?” Kya taking a knee in front of Su. She was on her belly’s level. Kya caressed it – Su thought her touch was calming. “Hey, my little bender. Hang on there, we can’t wait to meet you.”

So they prepare for the coming of an Earth Bender.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Kya eventually asked Katara. She always knew those things. She had seen her mother with a pregnant woman and how she always got it right. There was no one she trusted more with Su’s pregnancy.

Katara looked at Su’s belly, now with a showing bump at 5 months. She turned her head to one side. She turned her head to the other side. Her frown got lost with her wrinkles.

“Mom?”

“I’m not sure. The shape is odd.”

“What do you mean the shape is wrong?” Su said starting to panic. 5 months, that was a long time to lose this baby.

Katara rested her hand on Su’s shoulder. She had the same calming touch as her daughter’s. “Don’t worry child. There’s nothing wrong, I simply cannot tell if it’s a girl or a boy.” Kya frowned. She couldn’t remember it ever happening when she used to go watch her mother as she attended patients. Su looked at her and she tried faking a smile for her wife’s sake.

* * *

 

“Do you think there’s something wrong with them?” Su asked later that night. They were in bed already. Kya lying between Su’s legs talking to her belly. Kya had her same worry, although her mother’s words.

“I think that it doesn’t matter. It’s beyond our control to know for sure or be able to do anything about it. I know that whatever it is a boy, a girl, neither or something in-between, I’ll love them. I love them already. And I love you.”

“Huh,” Su scoffed pulling Kyra closer to her face by gripping her wife’s shirt. “You sap.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Su sealed her words with a kiss, gripping Kya’s neck to hold her in a hungry kiss and pulling Kya on top of her.

“I swear to the Spirits. These pregnancy hormones have made you thirstier.” Kya dived under the covers.

* * *

 

Bumi came to help with the nursery – green since he or she was an earth bender. Tenzin didn’t. Kya was disappointed and glad at the same time. Needless to say, Su wasn’t his biggest fan, but he was still Kya’s brother. She wanted him to be there for her children, for his niece.

Kya decided not to mourn it. With herself, Su, Bumi, Lin, and Katara surely this kid wouldn’t be lacking love.

They decided to be born one week before Katara’s prediction, and Katara was away. She had to see a patient and would only return in three days. Thankfully Kya had watched her mother deliver enough babies to know how it went – more or less. Lin is there holding Su’s hand since Su couldn’t. Bumi was sent to get his mother.

The baby came out five hours after contractions started. A girl.

Soon Kya realized the night – or morning since the sun was rising – was far from over.

“There’s another one coming,” Kya said.

“What?”

Su curses Kya until she’s out of curses as she’s pushing baby number two out. Lin with a maybe-possibly-probably fractured hand supplied her sister with more curses.

It’s only one hour later that a boy came out. Su stayed awake for another fifteen minutes admiring her children before passing out from exhaustion.

“Baby number one is asleep,” Lin said putting the girl in the crib. Fuck, they’d need another crib. “Also, have you thought of names?”

Funnily enough, they had picked two since they didn’t know their gender. “Kelemen and Jaya.”

* * *

 

“There’s two of them,” Su said as she woke up the next morning. Kel and Jaya were sharing a crib. They were chubby and adorable. Kya hadn’t slept yet but she couldn’t stop looking at them. Kya nodded at her wife’s words. “Are they healthy.”

“As far as I can tell, they couldn’t be healthier.”

“Where’s Lin?”

“She fell asleep rocking Kelemen. Turns out she’s awfully good at making babies sleep.” Su put her arms around Kya. The water bender left a kiss on her wife’s forehead. She felt tired and happy. The happiest day of her life.

(Also, there are two new mountains on the horizon that apparently Su accidentally created during labor.)

* * *

 

It was only when the babies turn two months old that Su sexual appetite came back. Kya is less thrilled about it. They barely got enough sleep as it was, she did not need to add sex in the mix.

One night Su filled their room with candles and the smell of flowers – and also flowers everywhere. And it was romantic – it really was -, but at that moment Kya could only think about the trouble they would have to put everything away.

Su even surprised her with lingerie. Kya tried to correspond the kisses, but once her head hit the pillow she was gone. Su stopped kissing her neck once she realized her wife was sleeping.

That was unfortunate.

* * *

 

It was only two months later that they go back to having something resembling a life. Su went back to her office, but Kya decided to take a bit more time to spend with the twins.

It was around that same time that the circus came into town.

Kya convinced Su into going with them. In the last three months, it showed how different was the environment they grew up with. Su with an absent mother; and Kya with a father that tried to be there for everything, even though he was the Avatar.

At first, Su was worried the circus was too loud, but it lessened at each excited squeal of her children. Jaya was the loudest of the twins and Kel was quieter. (Lin called Jaya, little Su because of that.)

There were not many animals in the circus – which Kya is glad about -, but there was a monkey that always went back to the shoulder of the Ringmaster and Jaya looked charmed by it. Su bought a stuffed toy that looked like the monkey on the exit of the circus. Jaya wouldn’t let it go. She also bought a lion toy for Kel – not that there were lions on the circus, but he seemed to like the toy anyway.

* * *

 

They started crawling around when they hit eight months. Kel started first and one afternoon watching them, Su could swear he was teaching his sister. She picked it up not a day later.

Kya and Su were thrilled about it.

Until they realized what a headache it could be because the babies no longer stayed still. Somedays Su would let them stay in her office while she was working, but once she did it after the began to crawl she managed to lose them. She was so involved in her work she did not notice them crawling away.

She went into a panic and searched around the house like a madwoman.

The first one she found was Kel on the garden – with his mouth full of dirt, which she’d wait until Kel was at least thirty to tell Kya about. Jaya was a bit trickier to find. It took her running around the house with a baby full of dirt acting like she wasn’t freaking out. Weirdly enough she found Jaya in her office trying to climb up her chair.

Su sighed in to relieve and kissed her babies.

“You two almost gave me a heart attack.” She looked at her desk. No way she’d manage to work after that. “I guess it’s time for a bath. Also, no telling mama about any of this, okay?”

* * *

 

When the twins first anniversary rolled in, Su found herself on the verge of tears until she couldn’t keep them inside anymore. And that was how Kya found her wife, crying on the floor of their bedroom holding Jaya and Kel’s first baby clothes.

Kya slid against the wall to join her wife on the ground.

“They’ve grown so fast,” Su said. Kya nodded as her wife let her head fall on her shoulder. “It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. But we can’t stop the time. We can only make most of it.”

“I want them to stay babies forever. Look at them they are walking already! Next thing I know they will be getting married.”

“Alright, I think we’re jumping a couple major steps here.”

“We should make more of them.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kya said before looking at Su and realizing the seriousness of her words. She felt her heart racing. She had not planned for that proposal and the next thing she knew Su was climbing in her lap and kissing her neck. “Su, there are people outside waiting for us.”

“Like that ever stopped us before.” True, Kya’s mind happily provided. But this time it was different.

“It’s the twins’ birthday.” Kya pushed Su away. “And they are only one. Why don’t we wait until they’re a bit older or after we talk about this? This is not the kind of thing you rush into.”

“Fine,” Su groaned. “But. We. Are. Still. Having. Sex. Later.” With each pause, she’d leave on Kya, starting on her lips, until Su reached her shoulder.

Kya held Su face so she was looking at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Good, now let’s go back before they start spreading false rumors about us.”


End file.
